7 Days of Down Time
by xkawaiix
Summary: Weir gives Sheppard's team a 7 day break from 'Gate travel. ShepMcKay goodness. AidenTeyla hinted shippiness. AidenTeyla silly hinted shippiness. AU
1. Sleep, Brunch, and Baywatch

A/N: I'm a bit new to Stargate Atlantis so please correct me when you review. I dunno if there are any spoilers.

* * *

Brunch, Sleep, and Baywatch 

"Down time…" Major Sheppard says unenthusiastically as he along with Rodney, Teyla, and Ford walk out of the briefing room.

"What is wrong Major Sheppard? Do you not enjoy taking a break from 'Gate travel?" Teyla asks.

"Eh, I dunno, I guess I'm becoming a work-a-holic." he says smiling to himself at the thought.

"Hmm… maybe we should get a movie." Rodney suggests.

"No, I don't think so…" Sheppard says.

Rodney looks at John with an 'excuse me?' kind of look. "Why not?"

Teyla leans over to Ford as they both watch them quarrel. "Isn't it much too early for them to be arguing again?"

"Naw, it's never too early for them." he whispers back. She tilts her head to the side a bit with a smirk on her face. "C'mon, let's get some brunch."

As the two walk away, the other two still argue. "Oh, so it's _'I don't wanna watch a movie because we've been watching too many and, cough, because it's with you, cough?' _" Rodney states.

"No, and I did not say that." he says back.

"_No, and I did not say that._" Rodney mimics.

Sheppard glares at him and finally gives in. "Fine we'll watch a movie but we're gonna watch Paycheck."

"No, we're watching 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea."

"No, Paycheck. That movie sucks anyway."

"We'll vote on it." They both look around and see no Teyla or Ford. They both look annoyed. "How about we just decide when we get to there." Sheppard suggests.

"Fine with me." Rodney shrugs and they walk. As they step into another room, John speaks up.

"Just to let you know, I've already seen 20000 Leagues and Paycheck and they both suck." he says.

"Yup, same here…"

* * *

At the Lounge 

Rodney goes through the entire collection of DVDs while Sheppard sits on the couch eating popcorn.

"Friends?"

"Seen it."

"Tru Calling?"

"Seen it."

"The X Files Fight the Future?"

"Seen it."

"Independence Day?

"Seen it."

"After the Sunset?"

"Eh, seen it." he says distastefully.

"Baywatch?"

"Hm… now there's a thought…" Sheppard thinks aloud, taking a few pieces of popcorn and stuffing his mouth with it.

"You're sick." Rodney says putting it back.

Sheppard, who obviously didn't hear him, starts to talk to himself again. "Naw, I've see that way too many times."

Rodney sits on the floor, staring at the neatly arranged directory of DVDs in shock. "We've seen them all."

"Maybe we should see it again. I mean, they do look hot with their…what?"

"We've seen them all. Maybe not here in Atlantis but back home. We've seen them all."

"Wow. Well, it can't be that bad. I mean, we don't usually get down time."

"Correction, we usually don't get one week of down time. What the heck am I gonna do with one week without anything to do!" He complains.

"Sleep?" John suggests.

Rodney sighs and gets up from the floor. "Sure why not…" he says and heads out the door.

"You go do that…" John says mischievously.

After Rodney left, John looked around to see if anyone was there then, realizing he was alone, popped in one of the DVDs. Sitting back on the couch, he smiles inwardly to himself and relaxes as the theme for Baywatch starts.

* * *

A/N: Heh, I was gonna make him watch Tru Calling in the episode that Joe was guest starring in but then I remembered the X Files when Mulder was talking to that kid in Endgame. : D 

Okay, please R&R. Thanks in Advance!


	2. Craziness, Sleeplessness, and Flirtatiou

Pt 2

The Day of Craziness, Sleeplessness, and Flirtatiousness

* * *

Rodney tossed and turned restlessly around his bed wide awake in the start of day 2. He had slept throughout all of yesterday while Ford and Teyla went flirting off somewhere and John when to do God knows what. 

Unable to fall asleep, Rodney got out of bed to prepare himself to find something else to do.

After showering, dressing up, and all of those things that you usually do in the morning, he went to the mess hall for some breakfast.

Not feeling in the mood for any food he quickly grabbed a cup of coffee, and in doing so, bumped into John.

"Ooops sorry, ohmyg…?" He looks up at a red eyed, bed hair, extremely insane looking Major. (A/N: I still think he'd look cute though!)

"Hey, where'd you get the shadow? I mean it's only been one day." Rodney says noticing a five o'clock shadow on his face.

"Never mind that! I'm going CRAZY!" he mumbles loud enough for him to hear. "I have never been so bored in my life!"

"What? Finished all of Baywatch already?" he says walking away.

Grabbing Rodney by the shoulders he asks him, "How do you do it! I know what you did back home when we 'supposedly' went home."

"Well, for starters," he says brushing away John's arms slowly and calmly. "…back home, I wasn't billions and trillions of miles away from a Dairy Queen, Blockbuster, or Pizza Hut!" he hisses back. "You don't think I'm slowly being driven into insanity!"

"Point taken." he says returning to his normal look.

"Hmm… I wonder how Teyla and Ford are doing." John asks aloud.

"I don't think you should be wondering about that. I heard weird noises outside Teyla's room last night."

"Are you sure that wasn't you snoring?"

Rodney throws him a look.

"What? I was just kidding…"

They grab a seat.

"How about we go annoy some of the scientist?"

Rodney coughs loudly.

"Right…"

"Sparring?"

"No."

"C'mon Rodney, you know you could use it."

"Shut up."

"…"

"…"

They sit in silence for a while.

"Flirt with the nurses?" John suggests.

"Eh, I dunno…"

"Hey Rodney, I heard one of the nurses liked you." he says, nudging him in the ribs.

"Let's go!"

* * *

After the Attempted Flirting 

"McKay! What the heck was that! That was the sorriest excuse for flirting I have ever seen. I am ashamed of you." John scowls as they rush out of the infirmary

"Well, I was just warming up but _you_ just had to go and get us kicked out." he accuses.

"What! What did I do?"

"What did you do? You just had to go and grab her a…"

"Grab her what, Rodney?" A Dr. Weir says appearing behind them.

"Dr. Weir!" they both say nervously.

"What were you saying Dr.?" she asks suspiciously yet politely.

"Yes _Rodney_, what _were_ you saying?" John manages to slur out of his now clenched teeth.

"What I was going to say was… you just had to go and grab her… thelastapple! I was gonna eat it!"

"Oh Rodney, you're such a pig." John says giving him a hard pat on the back that made him lurch forward a bit.

He glares at him and Weir looks at both of them definitely not convinced but lets them slide anyway. "Very well, just stay out of trouble you two." and she walks away.

"…too late for that…" McKay mumbles to himself.

As they both head in the opposite direction of Weir, Rodney asks, "So, is the nurse pretty?"

"Nurse?"

"Remeber the nurse you said that liked me! So, is she pretty?"

They turn a corner. "Who said it was a she?" There is a loud thud heard off screen. "I was kidding!"

* * *

A/N: I'm not getting much reviews... oh well, I just thought of continuing for the heck of it. 


	3. Sticky Notes

A/N: Hi again! Just wanna thank my beta rogue1503!

* * *

The Day of Sticky Notes 

The next day, Rodney met up with John in the mess hall for brunch. "So, you got anything?"

John nodded his head, a sly grin playing on his face. "Have you ever wanted to raid Elizabeth's room?"

"Uh, no and I don't want to now! Do you know what she'll do to us?"

"Hmm, let me see, she'll sell us as slaves to the Genii, feed us to those godforsaken bugs, or throw us over that balcony she loves so much. Why do you ask?"

Rodney gave him a face that looked much like this: o.o;

"C'mon, you know you wanna."

"Forget it! I'm out of here. You are crazy Sheppard, crazy and sick." Rodney took his tray and headed to another table.

"Keep it in mind McKay, I'll be waiting." he said to him.

* * *

After waiting a while outside Rodney's room, John gave up and decided to finish up the first chapter of War and Peace. 

As John disappeared from sight, Rodney reappeared and entered his room and laid on his bed, pondering about what John had offered.

"_Think about it."_

"…_sell us as slaves…"_

"…_you know you wanna…"_

"_I'll be waiting…"_

Seeing that he couldn't take it anymore, he left his room and headed to Johns'.

* * *

John was quietly reading his book until Rodney came barging through his door. "You have some nerve Johnathan Sheppard." 

Carefully shutting and putting his book down he walked over to Rodney, patted him on the back and headed out of the room with a smile on his face and said, "I take that as a yes."

After walking around Atlantis for what seemed like forever, John finally stopped at one of the doors. He inspected it for a bit then smiled while Rodney kept thinking about how childish he felt.

"Are you sure this is her room?" he asked seeing that John had a grin on his face.

"Positive."

"Really?" Rodney asked again, suspiciously.

"Tell me, Rodney, who other than Weir, would put a 'Do Not Disturb' sticky note on their door?"

"Er… I dunno."

"Exactly; Trust me Rodney, I know her better than you do." John said taking off the sticky note off the door. John crumpled the note and tossed it into a garbage can. He turned around to Rodney who had a very shocked look on his face. "What?" John asked.

He pointed to the door revealing another sticky note.

'That Means You, Doctor.'

"Come on Rodney, it could mean any doctor." he said chuckling nervously and tearing off the sticky note from the door revealing another!

'You too, Major.'

"What?" John said a bit baffled and tore off that note as well. Then he tore off the next note, then the next note, then the next note until he realized he could care less about what a dumb freaking note said!

"Forget this!" Johnlifted his hand, ready to command it toopen,but was stopped by Rodney who was holding up the next note.

'I Really, Really Don't Think You Should Do That.'

John looked at Rodney unconvinced and opened the door anyway. As the door swished open, the last note fell to the floor.

'It's Your Funeral.'

Jaws dropped as the two saw Teyla and Ford making out. After staring for a bit, John commanded the door shut and took the last note and ripped it to shreds.

"What the hell are Teyla and Lt. Ford doing making out in Elizabeth's room!" Rodney said in shock.

"That's not her room you idiot!" John hissed at him, and then laughed to himself. "Ha! I should have guessed."

"What?" Rodney asked as he looked at the chuckling major. "What?" he asked again as they walked away.

A few seconds later Ford took a peek out in the hall. "Have they left?" Teyla asked quietly.

"Yup." and as the door closed,the final sticky note fell to the floor.

'And I gave them a week because...?'


	4. Slippery When Wet

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Oh and this chapter goes to **Kate McCaye** for the idea, **rouge1503** for the beta, and for all the reviews.

And about the Sticky Note Chapter, it was an Elizabeth thing to do and she knew that John would know that so she put it on Teyla's room where she knew that they'd be making out. How she came to know this, I do not know…

But hey, she is the leader of Atlantis so, she has her ways. –Evil Grin-

* * *

Slippery When Wet 

John ran into the mess hall and tapped Rodney on the shoulder.

"Yes, what do you want?" Rodney asked impatiently.

"McKay, I have a whole list of things that…" John started to say.

"Upupup, I've already found something to do." Rodney said smiling widely.

"Oh, really? Go on then, tell me whatcha got." John asked.

"Actually, this doesn't include you I'm afraid."

"What?" John said, sounding surprised.

"Yup that's right, today I'm taking a break from your crazy and insane ideas." Rodney said, grabbing a muffin and a cup of coffee.

"Today, I need to fix three naquada generators that failed late last night. And I really don't think you'd be interested in that."

"So you're going to ditch me for a generator?" John asked in disbelief.

"No… well… yes I suppose…" Rodney answered him.

"Who's been thinking of these ideas?" John pouted

"You?"

"Exactly, so don't come crying to me when you run out of generators to fix because I'll be out… out..." John was grasping for a good idea.

"On the Mainland swimming in that jelly fish infested rat hole?" Rodney suggested, teasing him.

"Precisely! - Now if you'll excuse me, I have a… book that needs reading." John exited the mess hall, very irritated.

* * *

John sat upright on his bed, reading War and Peace, seeming rather bored. 

'_If I had to bring a nice long book for the trip, why'd it have to be so boring? Why couldn't I have brought a Harry Potter book?' _he thought to himself obviously irritated.

"You know what? Screw this." he said out loud, getting up from the bed. As he left his room he bumped into Rodney.

"McKay." John greeted him dully.

"Major." Rodney replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" John asked

"I was just um…" Now it was Rodney's turn to be lost for words.

"Zelenka beat you to it? Or was it Kavanagh?" John mocked.

"Fine, you win…" Rodney mumbled angrily.

"Good! I knew you'd come around." John said to him, patting him on his shoulder lightly.

"Meet me in the south wing." John told him as they headed into different directions.

* * *

Approximately half an hour later, both John and McKay were at the southern end of Atlantis, by one of the many balconies. This one was only about three feet above the level of the water. 

"So, what are we here for?" Rodney asked.

"Well," John stopped mid sentence to think.

"Well, I don't know…" John was still thinking.

Rodney looked at him annoyed. "You don't know."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." John said shrugging and putting on an innocent face.

Rodney just looked at him more annoyed than ever, and just lost it.

"Why did I even bother to come out here? I could have just as easily destroyed one of those generators myself." Rodney blurted at him.

"You manipulated me didn't you?" Rodney accused John as he stepped closer to him.

"Wh… what?" John started to back off.

"You did, didn't you? It had to be you. I see you do this to Elizabeth as well." Rodney said, stabbing the air with his finger as he came even closer to John.

"No, I…" Then John lost his footing and slipped over the railing and into the freezing Atlantean sea.

* * *

Not far from the balcony that Rodney and John were using was Elizabeth, going about her normal business until she heard a loud splash. Making a curious face, she rushed over to where she had heard the splash and found Rodney looking over the balcony railing. 

"I guess it's slippery when wet!" Rodney said loudly.

"Rodney McKay, what in the world, are you doing?" she asked him.

"Elizabeth! Hi!" he said chuckling nervously, stepping away from the balcony.

"What was that splash?" she asked looked over the balcony.

"Splash? Oh, um… that was nothing! I was just… chucking pebbles into the sea, you know, when they skip across and…"

She turned around and gave him a skeptical look.

* * *

John had fallen into the Atlantean sea, which was pretty deep. As he was swimming up to the surface, he stopped, seeing a pair of feet standing beside the balcony. Deciding that it'd be nice to pay Rodney back for his nice, extremely cold swim, John reached up and pushed the pair of legs forwards, causing them to slip over the railing and into the icy water with him. 

"Ha! Take that Rodney!" John said gleefully.

But then, he felt someone poking him on the back. John quickly turned around and his face dropped as he saw Rodney McKay waving to him on the balcony.

"Wait! - then you're here… and that was… then who was…?" John babbled.

Something rose out of the sea and pulled the Major down, then Dr Weir came up, and she was holding him down.

John made about five attempts to dunk Elizabeth but they all failed miserably, which seriously scared Rodney.

"-cough-… I said… -cough- I'm sorry!"

"There, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Elizabeth said angrily and released John from her grip.

"-cough- Well it would have been easier -cough- Elizabeth, if you weren't trying to drown me. -cough-"

"Well then, now that, that's settled I think I'll go…" Rodney started, but was cut off by two very pissed people.

"Oh, no you don't." they said in unison and grabbed McKay by the shirt and pulled him in.

* * *

A/N: I actually have two endings for this chapter. If you'd want me to post it I will but I'll just say that it had a bit of sparky goodness (Shep/Weir). So review! 

I take anonymous reviews by the way!


	5. 2nd Ending For Pt 4

A/N: I don't know if this is going to be funny. And it's pretty much my first shippy scene that's almost fluff so please go easy with me. Oh and ideas for the next chapterare most welcome.

* * *

John had fallen into the Atlantean sea, which was pretty deep. As he was swimming up to the surface, he stopped and saw a pair of feet standing besides the balcony. Deciding that it'd be nice to pay Rodney back for his nice extremely cold swim, John pushed the pair of legs forwards, causing them to slip over the railing and into the Atlantean sea. 

"Ha! Take that Rodney!" John said gleefully. But then, he felt someone poking him on the back. John quickly turned around and his face dropped as he saw Rodney McKay waving to him on the balcony.

"Wait, then you're here… and that was… then who was…?" John babbled. Then something rose out of the sea and pulled the Major down as Dr Weir came up, holding him down.

John made about five attempts to dunk Elizabeth but all failed, which seriously scared Rodney.

"-cough-… I said… -cough- I'm sorry!"

"There, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Elizabeth said angrily and released John from her grip.

"-cough- Well it would have been easier -cough- Elizabeth, if you weren't trying to drown me. -cough-" John said as they got out of the sea and unto the balcony.

"Well then, now that, that's settled I think I'll go…" Rodney started but was cut off by two very pissed people.

"Oh, no you don't." John said and then he gave Rodney a quick push and he fell over with a nice loud splash.

Looking at John curiously, Elizabeth asked, "Was that really necessary, John?"

"Well, think about it. How would it look if all three of us when back wet?" John said with a sly grin on his face. She laughed and gave him a playfulpunch on the arm as they walked back.


End file.
